The Tale of Oozaru and Kyuubi
by Ripper402LIVE
Summary: Konoha has been struck with the lost of a ninja, and Earth has lost one of it's greatest warriors. In an attempt to recover their losses Goku and Naruto each set on an expedition to go around the world in search of them. Will their paths cross? DBZ/Naruto crossover.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Naruto/Dragonball content is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Toriyama, respectively.**

_Thoughts_

Spoken dialogue

_**Prologue: The Broken Bonds**_

With the final, and most likely ultimate blow made, Naruto and Sasuke's wills finally clashed...

Naruto could feel the heat of the battle, and without second thought gave Sasuke all he had. "Rasengan!" He welled in frustration. "Chidori!" Sasuke contributed adding a blow to Naruto's gut. It was clear their fates were destined to be tragic. This was obvious to Sasuke, but at the moment, one slight screw-up could cause dire effects. So in an act of jeopardy, building a tremendous amount of chakra, Sasuke finished the clash with one last push.

Without a doubt, the battle was over and the victor was clear. Sasuke stood high over the almost completely stationary Naruto. "eh... Naruto?" He was met with silence over the scene. Truthfully, in his heart, he felt sympathy for his distant friend. "Idiot!..why did it have to end like this?..." Dead silence could be heard from across the river, as rain drops tapped the gravel. A tear drop ran down Sasuke's cheek. He denied all guilt, though clearly expressed his emotions. "You shouldn't have come after me from the beginning... I follow my own path now! And there's no friendship or bond that will stray me from that path." Sasuke's loyalty to the Leaf no longer existed.

Sasuke felt a tug in the back of his head. He could then feel as his headband slipped off and then landed on to the gravel. He stared at the mark left by Naruto. "The Leaf..."

he muttered leaving Naruto behind. He then suddenly felt a pain in his arm. He began to remember Sakon's words spoken earlier. _"If you keep your curse mark in a released state for too long, it will begin to erode your body."_ Sasuke was content over it, but still felt anxious to know the consequences. He then unexpectedly withdrew blood from his throat in a sickening cough. He felt the consequences, but was not intent on excepting them and departed from the Leaf.

* * *

With the final, and most likely ultimate blow made Goku destroyed Omega Shenron...

It was the ultimate battle. There wills clashed so hard, that it left a permanent mark in the earth it self. Goku could predict the ending. "It's...over." He said wiping a smeared smudge of blood off his chin. "It's over." Chi-Chi and Bulma ran to aid him in his time of woe. "Goku!" Chi-Chi welled wrapping her arms around his neck, almost killing him. "Chi-Chi! I'm fine". Goku insisted withdrawing her arm. "I'll meet you at home. Okay?" Chi-Chi understood and headed home.

Goku stood up, almost as if not harmed at all. A smile layered under his nose. "Whoo! What a fight. Right you guys?" Everyone cheered in amazement, well at least the majority-only one man revolted against Goku's achievement. Vegeta, Goku's supposed frenemy. "hmph, Pathetic... I could've beat that time in my sleep." He quoted folding his arms. "Clearly it was a moment of weakness that gave you the victory." Goku stood in disbelief. "Ve-vegeta! How could you say such a thing at a time like this. Why should it matter how I defeat my opponents to you?" Vegeta grew a smirk. "You were at your best, there was no way you would have lived if it weren't for that spirit bomb! Why you might as well call it your life force." It was clear the monumental moment had been soiled, but Goku begged to differ. "Vegeta! Stop this non-sense, we're all adults here, I'd expect over all these years you'd respect our humanly nature by now!" Vegeta grew furious at the sound of Goku's anger, and in an act of anger, propelled a ki-ball at him.

Goku, with swift action dodged It. He was no more than a young adult recovering from his youthilization at the time, making for a quicker and faster Goku! "VEGETA!?" He welled regaining his stance. "What's gotten in to you lately. I thought you were apart of our team!" Vegeta's fury quickly became frustration, his eyes spoke anger with a thousand words, even in bitter silence. "Kakarot" he mumbled tightening his fist. "KAKAROT!"

Vegeta's hair bloomed with light. Goku could almost taste the tension, in fact the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Goku could tell.

"Vegeta!"

Goku took a battle stance, preparing to turn Super Saiyan. "Ah-Ahhh-Ahhhhhh-Ahhhhhrrr." His muscles tightened, his hair brightened gold, his eyes transitioned from black to green,his powerlevel shot as high as the heavens, themselves. Goku anticipated the same from Vegeta, who also transformed into Super Saiyan form. "..." silence struck the two, but didn't hault the battle, for Vegeta made the first move in a striking to his foe's head.

Goku went soaring into a local townhouse! Silence struck the city. "Egh... Vegeta!" Goku said still recovering. Vegeta ignored him, as if nothing. A smirk now layered beneath his nose. Vegeta could estimate the outcome of the battle, and in light of it, blasted goku in delight. But Goku miraculously survived, and showing great strength managed to get up from the rubble. He no longer could withhold his power. He now realized the true intentions of his "friend". And with the whole city, possibly in danger of destruction. Goku, still recovering, powered all his remaining energy, and with the little bit of Ki he had left, created a final blow. "Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAAAA!"

With the speed rate that the blast was targeting, Not even Vegeta's Super Saiyan speed could dodge it, and the blast instantly struck him head on, sending him soaring into oblivion...

Goku took a deep breath in exhaustion. He felt reluctant to have ended the battle in such a short amount of time. But Vegeta, had not been defeated yet. Laying under the dirt and piles of rubble of the city streets was a bruised, and battered Vegeta, almost unable to limp. Goku watched as he struggled in a feeble attempt to escape the humiliation of defeat, as he dwelled toward Bulma's unattended space capsule. Goku stood in disbelief. His _new f_oe climbed inside. A sad scene it was. "VEGETA! WAIT!" Goku welled in sadness. But in the end, it was too late...

A/N: Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey

_**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**_

When Naruto finally regained consciousnes , he awoke to find out he'd been sent to a hospital...

"Eh... where am I?" He said blinking his eyes. "Sasuke." He'd noticed the headband sitting in his lap. It was his, though it reminded him of Sasuke's. Or what was at least left of it. _"Chidori!" _Vivid memories of the battle swarmed through his mind. _Nothing will be the same, _he thought dipping his head. Naruto could only imagine the things Orochimaru was putting in Sasuke's head. "I'll come back for you, know matter what it takes." Naruto stood up. "Know matter what!"

Naruto began to walk out of the room, and leave the hospital when he unexpectedly heard a hard _t__humppp _behind him. He ran to the window to check out the scene. "Eh..." The light struck Naruto hard but the sight of what he saw next struck him harder! For standing outside the window pane stood Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto's master, and Gama-ken, Jiraiya's sage frog. "Well, I see you've recovered quickly as always." He said jumping onto the ledge of the window seal. Naruto looked in delight."Jiraiya-sensei!" He exclaimed. "How'd you find me?" Jiraiya closed his eyes with a smile. "That doesn't matter right now! What matters is that we get on a move-on! It's training time!" Naruto's juvenation turned into sadness once he heard the news. "But...Sasuke." Naruto wondered. Jiraiya's smile faded. "Huh..."He spoke to naruto. "Forget about Sasuke. He's clearly a lost cause!"

"**A lost Cause!" **

Naruto welled. "How could you..." Jiraiya interrupted his anger. "Naruto! Sasuke left the village on his own premises to run after Orochimaru. He's no longer a concern for our village!" Naruto tightened a fist. "He's my friend." Jiraiya felt sickened at the thought of Naruto calling him that. "If he was really your friend, would he have put you in the condition you're at now? Would you call a friend, someone who deliberately tried to murder you! WOULD YOU!?" Naruto sat back down on the bed. "But Jiraiya-sensei..." Naruto spoke. "We... had a bond." Jiraiya looked down on Naruto with anger. "You really are one stupid kid, you know!"

Naruto looked up with a smile. "Well, you know what, Jiraiya-sensei?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at naruto. "What?" He questioned. Naruto arched his eyebrows.

"_**If being stupid means what you say it does, I'll remain a fool for the rest of my life!"**_

Jiraiya gasped at Naruto. But not for the fact of standing up to his sensei, but for having the stupidity, and at the same time, courage, to embark on such a journey. Jiraiya smiled at Naruto. "You really are focused on this Sasuke kid aren't you?... Though, since you'll probally die trying, the least I could do is support you in your journey to find him." Naruto grew a slight smile that Jiraiya couldn't help but feel stupid for making. Jiraiya stopped Naruto before he could say a word. "Yes... this means I'll help you find Sasuke."

Naruto jumped up with delight. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He yelled jumping up and down. Jiraiya slapped his head in stupidity. "Alright, calm down." He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "But remember, training comes first. It'll take at least three years for you to become prepared for what's ahead of you!" Naruto raised his arms in delight. "I know! For buy the time I get done training, I'll be strong enough to knock anyone who gets in the way of my path, **OUT OF THE WAY!"**

* * *

Smoke polluted Goku's airways as exhaust burned from Vegeta's capsule...

"VEGETA!"Goku welled as the capsule flew into oblivion. "Vegeta!" But Vegeta was know where to be seen, and it seemed as if all hope had been lossed. Goku dipped his head in frustration._ Vegeta! _He thought. _Why can't you understand? _Goku turned torward the others. "..." He looked at them hoping that they'd understand as well, though instead, they all turned there heads in rejecton of the idea of going after Vegeta. Goku frowned at them. "You guys. I know Vegeta has not been the biggest help we've had, but that doesn't count him out as a Villain." Goku's voice began to fade. "It may not seem like it, but Vegeta has been there in our hardest times." He turned toward Hercules, who had been in the crowd with the others. "Hercules." Goku spoke. "When Majin Buu attacked Earth, who fought beside me in an attempt to foil his plans? Vegeta did!" Goku turned toward trunks. "Trunks, when Cell almost killed all of us, and we were at our best, who fought on? Vegeta did!" Goku looked toward the skys. "And King Kai, when Janemba almost completely anihilated the human race, not to forget Hell's, Who agreed to combine powers with me, so Earth could live on?" King Kai teleported beside Goku, and dipped his head. "Vegeta did." He admitted.

Goku regained his smile. "So who are we going after!?" The crowd went silent. Goku lowered his arms."Y-you guys?" King Kai put his hand on Goku's shoulder. "Goku." He spoke. "Vegeta clearly left on his own. He's not the man he's made us to believe he is. So yeah, he did all those things, but in the end were they really truthful? I think it's time you leave Vegeta to himself." Goku tightined a fist, and regained his frown. "NO!" he angered. "Vegeta is still out there, the Vegeta I know would never abandon Earth again! He's out there and he needs our help. And if you don't support me, I don't care anymore." King Kai gasped. "Gok-" Goku interupted him at his tracks. _"__**I know**__ Vegeta is alive, __**I know**__ Vegeta isn't gone, and __**I KNOW**__ HE STILL, DEEP DOWN IN HIS HEART, STILL REMAINS LOYAL TO EARTH, AND THERE'S __**NO**__ VILLAIN, MUTANT, OR MORTAL THAT WILL STOP ME FROM RECOVERING HIM!"_

Piccolo, Goku's newly called "friend", stood beside him...

"Goku's right!" He exclaimed. "Now even I did'nt like the man. Why sometimes, he would push me to the point where I wanted to kill that bastard!" Piccolo gripped his fist. "But, he was apart our team, and take it from me, if Vegeta didn't want to be apart of that, he would have damn sure taken death before climbing into some run-down spaceship!

So, are you with me?!"

The crowd still stood silent

Piccolo folded his arms. "C'mon Goku." he angered walking away. "He couldn't of gotten too far." Goku turned his back torward the others. He now had no concern over what the town thought. and continued with piccolo. Goku sighed... _Vegeta_. He thought. _Where are you?_


	3. Chapter 2: Training Day

Chapter 2: Training day

With great power and determination, Naruto and Sensei Jeraiya began their Journey…

"huhhh…" Naruto sighed beginning to drop his head into his palm. "Jeraiya-sensei, when are we going to begin training?" He wondered. Jeraiya turned his head toward Naruto with a look of confusion, as he had not heard his bored student. "hmm?" He questioned. "Sorry kid, I was thinking. What were you saying?" Naruto began to become irritated. "What I was saying," he huffed and puffed. "Is that we've been siting in the wilderness doing nothing for the past 3 hours, but listening to birds chirp and water stream. I swear it's as if you've brought me out here for nothing!" Jeraiya raised an eyebrow at Naruto, a smile layered beneath his nose. "How do you know that's not apart of the training?" He stated with a hardy giggle. Naruto dropped his head helplessly and stared at the gravel for a few seconds. "Jeraiya-sensei, I know this is not training because for one, no ninja sits for 3 hours before tutoring, second, No sensei is prepared to battle when his head is buried in this months new issue of Bikini Babes Monthly-

("Hey! How did you know I had this month's new issue?" Jeraiya interrupted.) "JERAIYA-SENSEI!" Naruto snapped! "WHEN ARE WE GOING TO TRAIN!?"

"huhhh." Jeraiya sighed as he closed his book. "Alright, training officially begins now! You little runt." "YES!" Naruto exited. "Finally I get to show you some of my sweet new moves!" Jeraiya slapped his forehead. "Kid, how are you going to possibly show me any of your-"sweet moves"- when you haven't even learned any?" Naruto gripped his fist and smiled a grin so large and shiny, not even the sun could outshine it. "Hmph." He determined. " You're about to find out sensei!" Jeraiya gave a doubtful face and motioned Naruto to bring it on. "hmph." Naruto understood.

"Whaaaaaa!"

Naruto swung his best kick yet!, (and officially began the battle.) yet Jeraiya was content and gripped his foot in mid swing, and without much work, easily managed to release a devastating (in Naruto's favor) rasengan to his students gut, sending him flying into an exposed opening in a rocky waterfall entrance. Rocks went flying everywhere. "Ahhhh!" Naruto cried as he slowly slid down the watery landslide, his body barely able to wistand the gravel collapsing on him as he got closer to the river stream. Jeraiya sighed and shamefully continued his romantic magazine. "Idiot." He muttered flipping the page. "Maybe I should have rethought this."

"Eh…" Naruto limped getting closer to his mentor. Water drenched his clothing. "Jer- Jeraiya- sensei." How… how was that!" Jeraiya looked at his weak and limp student shamefully yet sympathetically also. "How was what… you pleading you were stronger, or me knocking the heck out of you, I'm lost." Naruto fell over, hitting his head straight on the gravel and rocks. "I meant…" Naruto said using his elbow and fist to regain his stance. "What'd you think of my resilance?"

Jeraiya closed his eyes. "What I thought of your _**Resilience," **_Jeraiaya corrected. "Was that you should have thought twice before going after that twerp, you call a "friend". Naruto tried to deny Jeraiya's statement, yet a bleeding tongue he had obtained from his waterslide mishap caused him to only mutter words you could barely make out, and ones that Jeraiya felt as pleasing (seeing he could barely understand them). "Look." Jeraiya calmed. " I know you're bent on helping this Sasuke kid, though I'm not gonna send you out into that world unprepared." Naruto dipped his head. "It's clear you need more training than I thought." Jeraiya finished. Naruto understood. Jeraiya saw his sad student and added "But look, trust me, it'll be over before you know it…

Goku gave a giant stretch as he began to begin combat…

"ahhhh." He relaxed as he tugged his arms behind his head. "Piccolo! You ready?" Goku questioned. Piccolo stood not far from Goku. "Bring it." He beckoned. Goku understood and training officially began…

Whhaaa.!

Goku sped toward his temporary opponent, his once smiling face, now determined. "hmph.!" He strengthened closer and closer toward Piccolo. Though Piccolo remained stationary, content on winning the battle.

"Take this!"

Goku made his hit, and indeed it was a strong one! Yet Piccolo didn't stand for it and gripped his palm around Goku's pumped fist, astonishing the once mighty z- fighter. "Ararhhh." Piccolo raged as he threw Goku as if a ragdoll into a exposed mountain. Grass and rocks polluted the namekians eyes and pummeled his strong, but weakening body. "erhh." Piccolo struggled as he could no longer see his once owned battlefield. Goku was no where to be seen…

When…

"Zooooom!" A surprise blast from Goku went soaring through the mist and grass debris of the mountain and flying toward a groggy and confused Piccolo. "Wha- What!?" Piccolo wondered as he finally regained his sight, though he sadly regretted it seconds later when the blast sent him straight into another mountain. Retaliation… It was, as Goku finally emerged from the leftover smoke and mist of the mountain. "Hmph." He said with a smile. "Looks like all that cockiness didn't last long." Piccolo stood up angrily as the sight of his opponent so uninjured easily got to him. "erh….Pissin me off… Knocking me into mountains!" Piccolo angrily muttered while thinking of a new battle tactic. Goku nodded his head in delight. "Piccolo…Piccolo." Goku wondered. "Why is every thing so serious to you? We're just training. Piccolo began to become ferociously hotheaded and just like Vegeta, but angrier, he blasted Goku in an act of frustration. "Training.!" He frustrated. "Why don't you train THIS!"

"BLAAHHHHHH!"

Goku welled "What!" in confusion and began to hold his palms out in hopes of surviving the awesome power of the blow. "eh…" He struggled. "But in the end, he was overpowered by the blow and blown over five miles off the training field. "ahhhhh." He cried as he hit the ground so hard, half of his body ended up buried six feet below. Piccolo watched, not happily but sympathetically, for he felt as if this time he went too far. "Huh….huhhh." He huffed, as he could not breathe any more. "Maybe that's enough training for today?" Goku wondered stumbling out of the whole Piccolo made in the Earth. Piccolo lowered his eyebrows to his normal yet determined arch. " Sure." He agreed. "We should continue on the trail, looks like it's getting dark. Goku began to walk with his friend, yet, not without a stumble or limp in-between each step.

"Hey Goku." Piccolo said firmly, as if not friendly. "Yeah Piccolo?" Goku wondered. "What the Hell were we training for in the first place?" Goku looked at his green friend. "You know, just in case Vegeta put up a fight once we tried to bring him back." Piccolo dipped his head in frustration. "If I knew that I would have never swung you into that mountain. And to think, I thought we were just fighting.


	4. Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins

Chapter 3: The Hunt begins and the race starts…The wind blew hard in the dark breezy night as Sasuke continued his journey through the Konaha forest, A deep and wild woods it was indeed….

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted as he trailed through the deep grass and gravel terrain of the forest. Demented thoughts of Orochimaru swam through his mind. He was lost in the decision to join or bring Orochimaru's sound ninja's to their demise, this choice, he knew would decide his destiny, though in some way all that was to come later seemed useless to know during all that he was undergoing then. He arched his eyes in anger, for he knew Orochimaru wasn't the only target in his list of rivals. His own brother, Itachi Uchiha rained supreme at the top of his list. It was mind boggling having to understand the fact Itachi was stronger, though it was even harder pushing yourself to deny it as Sasuke did time and time again.

He stopped…

He could feel as the cold wind blew upon his shoulders and chilled his knees. The will to stand up became weak and Sasuke began to regret his departure when…. _Thumpppppppp! _A loud bump from west caused Sasuke to hide behind a nearby tree and scout for what made the noise. Silence was met with every look. When out of the blue a sound ninja appeared. Sasuke could tell who it was by the first glimpse. It was the secondary leader of their group, Kimimaro. He too had inherited a curse mark, though unlike Sasuke, Kimimaro had already gave his allegiance to Orochimaru and was a "slave" to his reign. Sasuke stood silently awaiting Kimimaro's plans, though the calm and collected leader only stood stiffly toward the opening of the woods. It was agitating watching him do nothing for the next few minutes, though in a way it paid off as Kimimaro finally made a move, straight pass Sasuke he passed, leaping through trees all the way into the darkness.

"Hmmm." Sasuke wondered thinking hard about Kimimaro's designation. He soon continued his journey.

Sasuke clinched his arms tightly in a desperate attempt to fade the harsh winds. It seemed futile. He still froze in the cold night as he continued. His checkpoint drew near as he made it to the end of the Konaha forest. He looked up in determination. He began to reminisce the memories of Konohagakure as he noticed just how far it had drifted away from him. By this time he had made his mind over Orochimaru and Itachi's fate. It was decided that the order of their deaths would be completely based on pure potentiality, whether it is forced or potential, all that was knew was that they would DIE…

* * *

The city grew smaller as the capsule furthered from the townspeople, Vegeta awaited for the capsules stop…

"Ehh." Vegeta moaned as he felt upon his wounded injuries, His once mighty attitude grew doubtful somehow as if, the loss of the battle between Goku was meant, as if Goku's demise was all but probable and Vegeta's triumph was all but a dream. This was the first time the saiyan prince had ever "come down to reality." This was also the first time he had felt sympathetic. But not for Goku, but himself. He had realized all the trouble and stress he had put himself through to defeat Goku and the outcome it had left upon his already pathetic life. He felt upon his battered leg and stroked it to relieve the throbbing. It got him thinking how could a "_elite_" saiyan like him have been put to a weak position as he was in. This brought anger and shame to his dark heart. It troubled him and caused him to wonder why such a thing could have happened.

"Damn." He angered. "Prince of Saiyans…. Brought to his knees by a low-life Saiyan Like… Kakarot!"

He gripped his fist. "Well no more!" He decided. " I won't let you get away with this Kakar-Ahhhhhh," The Capsule began to soar down to earth, and at unimaginable speeds. Vegeta braced for impact, but could hardly with his injuries still surfing through his body, this was not a useful method for the velocity was strong enough to temporarily blind his left eye and send his lips 7 feet farther back than normal. It was all guts after that as he closed his right eye for impact.

**BROOOOOM!**

The Capsule blew as it hit the ground. Exhaust was met with the impact as it blew across the land.

_Uoooommm_. The capsule glowed, as its front door opened up. Vegeta jumped out, managing to dodge flames surrounding the capsule's interior. He coughed as the smoke entered his airways. "Blah" He groaned regaining his sight. "Where the hell am I anyway." He looked up, his eyes grew wide from astonishment. "What the…" He said looking out at the land. His eyes could not believe what they were seeing, for it was a sight far different than any he's seen. Throughout the lands, crowded 1000's of men and women, some wearing different outfits, some wearing similar ones, either way it was a sight! He noticed the uniforms they were wearing… they differed far from what he was use too.

Vegeta stood up and walked over to the community and with a loud yelp he questioned everyone in there, he asked quite rudely "Hey…uh.. Do any of you know where the hell I am?" They ignored him. He walked over to a local stranger wearing a dark headband inscribing the symbol of the "hidden leaves" an ancient myth emblem he had only heard of in stories. He asked the man "Hey, You, Do you know where I am!" He walked away. "God damn it, you get back here you incompetent douche! Oh don't you keep walking away from me." It was hopeless, the town seemed to be clueless. It was clear he had landed on the other side of the earth, he supposed the one where everyone is "Complete Idiots!" It was then he noticed something across the pavement. There across the riverbank afar fought two young men. They fought hard and seemed to use a fighting style that resembled the ancient art of ninjutsu. It was intriguing, not the style but the opportunity. He realized this was the chance he had to regain his title as the prince of all saiyans. "Yes!" He thought. "Kakarot…. This is the day I officially begin the road to take you down and the race to become strongest saiyan of all!" Training began…


End file.
